High School of Panem
by FictionFan142
Summary: Modern day fic. Katniss and Cato are a couple at high school. Follow the story of how their love is tested. Expect jealousy and crazy ex's. Catoniss only. First fanfic.


The school bell rang and everyone rushed out of their classrooms to get a good seat in the cafeteria. I didn't need to worry about that as I knew that my friends would save me a seat. I waited at my locker for what seemed like an eternity until I finally saw him walking smugly towards me. His blonde hair is spiked up, as always, he's wearing a white t-shirt with grey tight-fitting sweatpants. His hands are in his pockets and his lips set in that familiar smirk.

"Hey beautiful," he smiles down at me.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting here?" I reply feeling my temper rising when in reality it's only been 5 minutes. I was never a patient girl. Cato responds by pulling me into his arms and leaning down to give me a short sweet kiss. It leaves me breathless.

He pulls away and says "Kitty Kat, did I tell you how hot you look today?"

"Cato!" I reply knowing he was trying to change the topic.

"Damn Kat it was only 5 minutes"

"All the food will be gone"

"That's what you're worried about? I can't believe I'm dating someone who loves food more than me!" He pouts. I respond by kissing his cheek. He takes my hand and we walk together to the booming cafeteria filled with hungry kids.

As I'm walking I look over at my boyfriend of 4 months. I still can't believe we're together. I remember first moving to this school and being told to stay away from the infamous playboy named Cato Alexander. I always heard the whispers of girls fawning over him and guys being jealous of him. Staying away was exactly what I planned to do but of course he had his eyes set on me. He would constantly try to talk to me but I didn't want anything to do with him. I made him out in my head to be the asshole that my new friends said he was. Then we got paired together for a project. We spent a lot of time together and we eventually became friends. Everyone was completely wrong about him. He may act like a douche sometimes but he was actually really nice and funny and charming. Eventually the rest of my friends got to know him too and were also surprised to see the real Cato.

We walk into the cafeteria and I spot our usual table filled with the usual people. Cato and I sit down and I see Finnick Odair, another infamous playboy, beside me. He constantly flirts with every girl in our school which makes his ego almost as big as Cato's. He is good looking with his sea green eyes, sun-kissed hair and clearly defined abs. He gives me a cheeky grin as I sit next to him. Beside him is Gale who looks a little bit like me with our grey eyes and dark hair. Across from me are Clove and Johanna. Both also have dark hair and also have similar personalities to each other. They are intimidating and don't have time for bullshit. It's obvious why I'm friends with them. Marvel sits next to them. He has brown hair and a lean build. He is known as the joker of our group. The food looks so delicious that I gobble it down without a second thought. I look up to find everyone staring at me. I glare and say "What?"

Marvel chuckles. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat that fast," to which I reply with a lame "screw you". Cato chuckles beside me to which the whole table starts laughing. I muster up a fierce glare to make them stop. "Don't unleash your claws Kitty!" I hear Cato say to which more laughter ensues. The laughing dies down and mindless chatter begins again.

I take the time to look around. It's obvious that people only sit with certain cliques. I notice the goths first dressed mostly in black. Then there's the nerds all staring at a phone where one of them is explaining something. I see the quiet ones all sitting together but never looking more apart. Glimmer sits with her glam squad and is talking with Cashmere while simultaneously sending me death glares. She's still mad because she thinks Cato dumped her for me even though they weren't going out. I ignore her and turn back to my table. Marvel is in the middle of telling a really bad joke when the school bell rings again. We all bid our goodbyes and Cato and I walk to our next class.

As we walk down the hallway it's hard not to ignore the stares of other people. Clove always told me how Cato and I make a fierce pair. We are both tall for our age, Cato standing at 6 ft while me at 5"8. We both walk with our chin up high, exuding an aura of confidence that makes people stop and stare. We were considered as very popular. Cato's appealing face centres around his icy blue eyes which I often find myself getting lost in. He has a roman-like nose and a very sharp jawline. In fact his whole face structure is very model-like. His muscular chest and thick arms never go unnoticed, much to my dismay. I stand beside him with my dark long hair left curled around my shoulders. I used to wear it in a simple side braid but Cato said he prefers it like this. My outfit consist of black jeans, a blue denim jacket, and a simple white t-shirt. I'm wearing minimal makeup, only foundation and mascara. Cato and I keep walking, our emotionless masks in place. Our hands gripped tightly together, ready to face the day.


End file.
